


Jellyfish Summer Panic

by mikazure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Jellyfish Sting, M/M, Summer Romance, Virgin Peter Parker, and not the beach kind, but very briefly, water sports, young Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazure/pseuds/mikazure
Summary: Who knew a jellyfish could be a matchmaker AKA Peter gets stung, but lucky for him there's a hot lifeguard on the beach, more than happy to save him
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46
Collections: Trope is in the Air





	Jellyfish Summer Panic

**Author's Note:**

> It all started when I saw [this](https://fousheezy.com/post/165666763744/imagine-jake-gyllenhaal-peeing-on-you) post and I knew I had to write this lol! 
> 
> Do I have to say that pee is not helpful when it comes to jellyfish stings? Cause it's not, don't do that. It's only for the sake of this pwp 😂
> 
> Beta by Spinning_In_Infinity 💙

Working as a lifeguard was a dream job. Being on the beach all day, enjoying the sun and the view of hot girls, guys and everyone else – Quentin wasn’t picky – and mostly just getting paid for doing nothing; pretty sweet deal. He was lucky enough to work at a quiet spot, where nothing ever happened. Until that day.

That day, Peter went to the beach with Ned and MJ. Their holidays had just started and they deserved a day off after long semester of studying and exams.  
  
But of course, even then, Peter’s bad luck didn’t take days off.  
  
He was playing with the ball in the ocean with Ned, when he suddenly felt a piercing pain in his leg.

Peter winced. “Ah! Something bit me!”

“What? Let’s get you out of the water.”  
  
Ned helped him out and they looked to examine the “bite”.  
  
“Okay, that’s not a bite. Ugh, jellyfish perhaps?” The boy’s voice sounded more strained than he expected, the pain starting to pulsate up his calf.

“That’s a jellyfish sting, if I ever seen one,” MJ nodded.  
  
“There’s a lifeguard post right up here. We should go there, Peter.” Ned and MJ walked to his side and helped him move. It stung surprisingly badly. To think that something as harmless as a jellyfish could get you this painfully.

“O-okay.”  
  
“Hey, look, there’s the lifeguard.” MJ noticed the guy first.  
  
Ned waved at him and called out. “We need some help here!”

Between painful steps, Peter looked up to see the lifeguard now jogging in their direction. Time slowed, like they were in a scene from Baywatch. The boy’s gaze moved up the nicely muscular, slightly tanned frame and _oh god, oh fuck_ . _Retreat! Retreat right now!_ Momentarily forgetting the pain, the hurt boy dug his feet into the sand.

Here was his infamous Parker luck again, because the lifeguard was none other than Quentin Beck – most handsome and popular guy in their school and _Peter’s secret crush_.

“Wait— I’m good actually, I think. We should go. Can we please go, I can’t—” Peter stuttered. He was going to die. He didn’t want Quentin to see him like this. Teary-eyed and hurt in such a stupid way.

But it was too late to run away now. Beck approached them, looking Peter over for injuries, but the boy could have sworn Quentin’s gaze lingered on some parts of his body just a bit longer than necessary. Though that might have been just his imagination.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Peter got stung in the leg by a jellyfish.” Ned explained and Beck crouched to look at the spot.  
  
“Let’s get you inside, can you walk?” He pointed at the hut and before Peter could answer, Quentin was at his side, supporting his body with his strong arms and guiding him forward.

Heat rushed over Peter’s cheeks. “Y-yeah, it’s not that bad.”

It was still pretty bad though. He was dizzy and breathing was getting more and more difficult with each step. But that might have just been the effect Quentin had on him.

“Hey, stay with me, ‘kay, Peter?”

_He even remembered my name!_ Peter swooned, quite literally, now putting all of his lithe weight on the older boy supporting him. If Beck noticed, he didn’t comment on it.

When they reached the hut, Quentin opened the door and carefully sat Peter down on a settee. Ned and MJ were peeking in through the door frame with, respectively, more and less worried looks on their faces. When Beck noticed them still there, he just waved them off, assuring them he would take care of Peter.

“You guys can just go. It might take a moment, but don’t worry. Your friend is in good hands.” He smiled reassuringly and so they left, telling Peter to find them later.

“Now then, let’s see. How are you feeling? Does it hurt a lot?” The older boy asked in a sympathetic but matter-of-fact tone, looking the wound over once again.

“I— it hurts . . . a bit.”

The wound on his leg was an angry red shade and must have stung like hell. Peter was on the verge of crying. His big eyes were teary, reddened and god dammit, no one should look this adorable while crying.

“‘A bit’. Yeah, right. You should never lie to your lifeguard nor underestimate those things.” Beck scolded him playfully, and the boy’s cheeks flushed. Peter murmured a small “I’m sorry.” He didn’t want to appear weak in front of his crush, but clearly the other could read him like an open book. Not too open, he hoped.

Getting up, Quentin patted his knee before going to rummage through the cupboards. After a moment of not finding what he was looking for, he sighed, slightly annoyed.

“Shit. Believe it or not, we’ve run out of medicine. This is the first case this summer and I don’t think jellyfish appear here often anyway, so we’re due A restock. Bad luck.”

Peter whimpered. The pain was getting worse. “Bad luck should be my middle name.”

The other chuckled as he poured some water into a kettle and put it on the gas.

“Jokes aside, you have two options, wait for the water to boil, though that might take a while. Or, if you’re really suffering, I could urinate on your wound to relieve the pain.”  
  
There was a moment of silence between them, in which Peter’s brain struggled to process the words. _Did he just say urinate? As in pee? On Peter’s leg?!_

“C-come again?”

“You know, the ammonia and urea contained in piss helps elevate the pain. Or so they say.”

Quentin was serious. Like, actually saying what he said with a straight face. Like there was nothing weird about this. Maybe there wasn’t? Maybe Peter was making it weird?

He wasn’t in that much pain. He could probably wait for water to boil. Then again, he’d miss an opportunity to see a glimpse of Quentin’s dick. Ahh god, he _was_ making it weird!

Peter should probably stop rambling in his head and answer him.

“Only if you want, that is. I know it might be a bit odd.” Quentin shrugged with a small smile. 

“I-I sure, I mean, it hurts, so if you want— if it’ll help, then, yeah . . .” Head low, the boy looked away. He still half expected Beck to burst into laughter and tell him that was a joke.

“Okay.” And with that, Quentin was standing in front of him.

Peter was still looking down and sideways, but his gaze shyly jumped to the other’s crotch as soon as he saw the movement out the corner of his eye.

This was actually happening. Beck pulled out his member, only out enough to pee comfortably. Peter held his breath and after what felt like forever, he felt the first drops of warm liquid pouring on his leg.

“W-wait, Quentin—” Peter started suddenly doubting his decision, but it was too late.

“Should have made up your mind sooner.”

Peter covered his face, now redder than tomato, and shivered slightly as the other pissed on him. Warm liquid was running down his leg and pooling on the bamboo floor. It was starting to feel better, surprisingly. Without the pain to focus on, he could only focus on how embarrassing it was.  
  
Quentin, his crush, was pissing on his calf, yet Peter couldn’t help the growing hardness in his trunks. He started squirming to cover it and that was a grave mistake.

“Hold still, it should feel better now. Wait, are you—?” Beck noticed, because of course he did.

If Peter ever had a stroke, he was pretty sure it’d feel like this.

“No, that’s just— I— this must be some allergic reaction.”

Quentin laughed and the movement made him go off the target a little, higher up Peter’s leg.

“Ah, my bad. But an allergic reaction? Really?”

The smaller boy looked away, worrying his lip. Ugh, if only he could just curl up and die right now.

Beck, on the other hand, was watching Peter intently, with a mischievous smirk and a small blush of his own. Peter honestly envied his confidence.

“Hey, I’m not judging. In fact . . .” Quentin was done peeing, and getting a bit of a hard-on of his own. “Maybe we could help each other out here.”

Peter sneaked a glance at the other and his eyes widened in surprise.

Quentin was no stranger to people being into him, but this time the attraction was mutual. The boy was gorgeous.

Peter gaped at him. Not entirely sure if he wasn’t hallucinating. “What—?”

Not waiting for an answer, the older boy grabbed the armrest of the settee and pulled far enough to pass the pee puddle on the floor. Peter yelped; the ease with which Quentin did it surprised him, as if Peter weighted nothing.

With all the confidence and a smug grin, Beck settled between the other’s legs, pulling them apart.

“I’d better make sure it didn’t sting you anywhere else.” Sliding his hands up the smooth thighs, Quentin licked his lips when he reached the hem of Peter’s swimming trunks.  
  
“Huh? But— I don’t think it could have even— _oh_ ” Peter’s said, unintelligently. His tongue was tripping over his words, which wasn’t so bad, because he stopped talking before he could embarrass himself any further. His face was bright red, as though sunburned.  
  
Beck rolled his eyes internally, this boy was as oblivious as he was adorable. Nah, Parker was smart, so probably just shy, which Quentin – very modestly – couldn’t blame him for. At least he was eager and responsive, if his dick – which sprung out as soon as he pulled Peter’s pants down – was anything to go by.  
  
“Don’t worry and let the pro take care of you.” Quentin couldn’t help but smirk, as he took Peter in hand, pretending to examine his cock, while really, he watched the younger boy intently. Peter’s whole body went stiff and still as soon as Beck touched him. He wasn’t even sure if the boy was breathing at all. Eyes screwed shut, face red and knuckles white from gripping the bench, Peter was the definition of nervous and cute. Quentin didn’t stifle his snicker in time and Peter jumped.  
  
“W-what?” Amber doe eyes looked down to Beck’s, his expression worried and self-conscious.  
  
“Nothing, I was just thinking how adorable you are.” Quentin gave him one of his effortless bedroom-eyes looks and the boy looked away.  
  
“Um, th-thanks?” Peter said, unsure if the other was serious or making fun of him.  
  
Beck rolled Peter’s balls in his hands and the latter moaned softly in surprise.  
  
“Relax, baby, it’s not good for your wound to get so stiff.”

Peter bit his lips, but nodded and tried to follow the advice. 

“Good boy~” Beck smiled before giving an experimental lick to the other’s length. He moved, placing wet kisses along the underside. Peter shuddered at that, letting out a small, breathy sigh. Sensitive and noisy, just like Quentin liked them best!

Swirling the tongue at the tip, he pressed against the boy’s slit. They’d barely gotten started, but Peter was already leaking precum and Beck wasn’t shy about getting a taste. He sucked and Peter moaned, his hand flying instinctively to Quentin’s head, not sure whether to push away or pull him down further. Not that the older boy would mind either. Peter’s cock was cute, but Beck had definitely had bigger.

“As much as I’d love to make you scream, I think you should try to keep it down, baby. Unless you want someone to storm in here. The door’s open.” With mischievous glint in his eyes, Beck watched Peter’s expression grow more abashed.

“What?! I-I’ll try, but still— is— shouldn’t we close it . . .?” The boy’s eyes darted between the other’s handsome face and the door. It was hard to think with Beck pinning him with that mesmerizing gaze and hand still on Peter’s erection.  
  
“Maybe, but it’s more exciting that way, isn’t it?”

Before the younger boy could find any argument against that, Quentin licked his lips and went to town, taking Peter all the way in. He swallowed around his dick and Peter whimpered, before remembering that he had to keep quiet and muffling the sound with his hand.

Beck chuckled, causing more sweet sounds to escape the boy, despite his best efforts. They could only hope that the noise people were making outside was enough to cover for them.

_Holy shit, Quentin was good!_ Not that Peter had much experience – or any, for that matter – with getting his dick sucked, but the feeling was amazing. So much so that he totally forgot the initial reason he was here for.  
  
His thighs were quivering under Beck’s strong palms. The older boy was bobbing his head up and down the length, not too fast, but not too slow – just right. Peter could already feel the heat starting to pool in his abdomen.

So caught up was he in watching his crush’s lips on his dick, that for a long time Peter didn’t notice the other’s eyes carefully studying his face. The boy started a little; Quentin was giving him the hottest, lewdest look he’d ever seen. The deep, gray-blue eyes threatening to consume him like ocean weaves in a storm.

Beck continued giving him the best blowjob ever, without breaking eye contact, which made the experience so much more intimate.

“Q-Quentin . . .” he breathed.  
  
Knowing that tone, Beck doubled his efforts, holding Peter in place and encouraging him to come in his mouth.  
  
“I’m gonna— ah!” The boy came with a silent scream. Quentin took him even deeper, letting his throat milk Peter dry. He kept going for a moment longer, helping the other boy ride out his orgasm until Peter mewled from overstimulation.

He pulled off with a lewd pop and licked his lips, gathering the other’s taste lingering on his tongue, before getting up and pressing his mouth to Peter’s. Beck cupped the boy’s cheeks and kissed him deeply for a long moment before pulling back. He smiled, seeing Peter trying to chase his lips. Face flushed and completely out of it, he fell on his side where he sat.

“Woah. . .th-that was amazing,” Peter said, catching his breath.

“My pleasure.” Compliments from a cute virgin weren’t much, but still boosted Quentin’s already big ego.

“Ah— speaking of, you still—” The boy sprung up, looking at Beck’s tented swimming trunks.

“It’s fine, I should get back to work anyway. I had fun. _But_ if you want to repay the favor some other time, I certainly wouldn’t be opposed . . .” With a playful smirk, Beck waited for the words to catch up to Peter’s brain.  
  
“Oh. Y-yeah! Sure, I’d love to.”  
  
Smiling at his adorable display of enthusiasm Quentin said. “Give me your hand.”

Peter looked at him questioningly but complied, nonetheless.

The older boy grabbed the sharpie from the table, took the lid off with his teeth, which earned him yet another blush from the other, and scribbled digits on the inside of Peter’s hand. A number. Beck’s number.

“Call me when you need someone to save you again, honey,” he emphasized with a wink, before letting go. Perhaps it was a bit possessive, but he wanted to get to know Peter better and ensure that no one would try to pick him up before he did.

The younger nodded, looking at his hand in awe and disbelief. He had to be the luckiest unlucky person ever. He got hurt, but he also got to spend some _quality private time_ with his crush, dare he say, boyfriend to be?! Maybe it was too early to say they were full-on dating, but it was definitely a start of a beautiful summer romance~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed, it's my main motivation to create more <333


End file.
